


Sociophath and Psychopath

by TheZubat



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is OLD.... and the reader turned less and less into a Sociopath, for that im sorry, but i lack a better title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was skimming some websites on this chick's laptop -I'd just skilled her- since I couldn't have my own. I had one at one point, but It had since broken, and being a killer, you cant very well walk into a store and just buy things, especially with no money. Well, I did take cash out of wallets when I killed people, but it wasn't ever enough to buy a new laptop- not to mention taking it with me on a kill just to use the wi-fi was a bust. Eh, oh well. I did how ever bring my camera every where, just a small little silver one i'd jacked years ago and posted all the murder scenes on my Tumblr. People who followed me -well over 300 now- all probably thought it was fake, but what ever.  
"FUCK!"  
I whipped around to see a very pale man looking more than pissed at the mutilated body on the bed, what with it's entrails pulled out of her abdomen- I had been feeling a bit bored and decided to show her what they looked like. He had a rather large kitchen knife in his hand and scars across his cheeks. 'What a weird mother fucker.' I couldn't help thinking. I grinned and logged out of all my apps on the laptop before closing it and unplugging my camera. When I turned back to him, he was glaring at me and his shoulders were shaking- I wasn't sure if it was from anger or if he was laughing.  
"Problem~?" I questioned with a smirk, sticking my hands in my back pockets; I'm a Sociopath with Psychopathic tenancies, or at least that's what my Therapist said years ago, I was probably a full blown Psychopath by now, but who counting, eh? Regardless, I was't scared of this fuck-job. I don't think he knew what to do, even though the time in my head was probably more than in real life, as it often was, so I simply continued,  
"You should probably get lost bud, The cops should be here soon." And I just walked past him, my combat boots clunking on the hardwood floor as I did so.  
"Oh~ no you don't~" And then I was face first into the floor. This idiot tackled me and I wasn't even running!  
"Fucks your problem bro!?" I pushed off the ground as much as I could and turned back to see he was ready to plunge that stupid knife into me, but we both heard the sirens. I sure as hell wasn't going to rot in a cell because this guy was an idiot; I just swung my heel back -like a scorpion- and kicked him in the back of the head so he would be close enough for me to hit with the back of mine and then I was able to free myself and book it.

I slumped onto the torn up old mattress in the abandoned house I had been crashing at. Sometimes I was lucky enough to find them while wondering new towns. I've been on my own since I was about 16. I really don't remember exactly what year I left home, but that was around the time; I was so sick of taking medicine and having my friends and family look at me like I could kill them at any second. I wanted to. I wanted them all dead. My heart races every time I think about killing some one... Animals just wouldn't cut it for me any more, Hence the killing of citizens.   
That guy though, that was new. He looked like a mental ward escapee or something. I smirked in remembrance; what an idiot. Still, another killer in the area would either be fun or trouble, and that turned my smile into a snarl. The last thing I needed was trouble. Thinking about the abnormal paleness of his skin, it dawned on me that the sun was rising now and I should get sleep while I could. With a yawn, I concluded that since this town was a good size, I could maybe get a couple more kills in before I had to skip again.

 

Glass shattering woke me from my gore filled dreams- I did NOT like to be woken up. This little shack of a house was receded into the woods enough that if I killed some one, it wouldn't be known for a good time, if ever. Animals would probably get the body first if I just left the door open. I groaned inwardly as I lifted myself off of the squeaky bed, not giving even half a shit if the intruder heard me. The window in the bedroom was broken and I still had my gloves on so I yanked a piece of glass out and headed out to great my visitor. I headed to the stairs only to see a familiar sight at the bottom. I Grinned and placed my free hand on my hip, shifting my weight to one side.  
"Fancy seein' you here," He growled a bit but then started ginning with me.  
"Shut the fuck up, Bitch." He threw the knife he was holding at me; I went to move out of the way in some awkward duck and twist in a very unskilled way -rather embarrassing actually- and it sliced my cheek very near my eye. Now I was at the disadvantage, being on my knees with blood dripping down my face while he was pulling another knife from his hoodie pocket and making his way up the stairs. 'Fuck this.' I wasn't so much scared as I was agitated that he had actually startled me. I Checked the glass at him and shoved off of the wall to slide on the hardwood to get the thrown knife. Once in hand I clambered back to my feet and launched at the man; in the back of my mind I noticed that his hair was singed at the ends, like it had been burnt and never taken care of after, that's when I noticed his eyes though, they weren't wide open in anticipation or anger or shock, he just didn't hive fucking eye lids! The shock from noticing that and the fact that his skin was not only bleach white, it was also burned in every visible spot, must have been evident because threw our struggle he started laughing at me.  
"Whats wrong, scared!?"  
I snarled at him, "Not even, freak."  
"Fuck you!"  
He shoved me back and then slashed his knife at me. The two of us fought until we were out of breath and then some, both having deep and shallow gashes all over our bodies, and a couple bite marks each. We actually only paused because we ended up tumbling down the stares.  
"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFuck..." Okay, hes not yelling any more? That's weird. I looked down to see I'd punctured his abdomen down to the hilt of the blade. A chuckling made me look up from the bloodied spot in the man's hoodie.  
"Jeff, you're an idiot." There were two new guys in the room, I half wondered how long they were there and half why they were treating this so calmly. My brows furrowed and I grabbed 'Jeff's' knife he had had before -apparently he'd dropped it when we fell- and took up a pose to fight the two new guys.  
"Slender told us to find you," The one with the white mask walked past me like I wasn't even there, "but this isn't what we had expected." I figured out the white masked guy was the one speaking, when they were next to each other it was hard to tell which one it was. He pulled the knife out haphazardly and stuck it in Jeff's pocket before nodding his head from the other masked man to himself, cuing him to help lift the psycho to his feet so they could carry him off. I moved aside to let them leave; as long as they were out of my hair, who gave a shit where they went or where they were going?  
"Hey girl," The same man spoke again as he passed, "Don't expect to live much longer. Slender will probably have it out for you now that you've seen us and Jeff."  
"Why should I care?" they didn't look back at me, they didn't even twitch to give the idea that they were even thinking of looking back. Not till they were out the door, and even then, Jeff was the one who looked back, or at least tried to any way.  
I just huffed and went back to the bed, dropping the knife next to it before I flopped down on it once more- not giving a shit that my cuts would probably get infected from the mold and moss growing on the disgusting old thing.  
"Well... That was fun." I grumbled to myself, a ghost of a smirk on my face, as I drifted off once more. Even if I was being sarcastic... I wasn't lying.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a whole week with no abnormalities, I had done my killings with no problem and the police were only just starting to suspect a serial killer. I'd even gotten some new clothes from my victims since Jeff had ruined my last set, now I had a pretty sweet striped hoodie that reminded me of Jack Skellington and new black jeans. I had gotten back from tonight's kill kind of early, it was still dark out, but there was the white masked guy again. He was sitting on the bed, just waiting for me. When I'd walked it, he was already staring at me from behind the stupidly awkward mask- the lips on it really weirded me out.  
"You wouldn't happen to still have Jeff's knife would you?" Wow, that's literally the first thing he says. I dead panned and pulled the stained metal from my back pocket- I hadn't had a chance to clean it off yet. He seemed to blow air out of his nose in a half-assed laugh, but it wasn't all that amusing to me.  
"The looser can't have it back. I'm using it." With that, I flipped it to a fighting position (facing in front, not behind) and waited for him to make a move.  
"What ever, just come with me, okay?"  
I sneered at him as he rose to his feet, who did he think he was?  
"Call me Masky."  
... What .... a weird mother fucker.

 

I -after initiating several fights- followed 'Masky' to where ever he was leading me. It turned out to be an old two story building with boards and panels falling off of it. While walking up, A big but scrawny grey-ish-brown tabby with a wide mouth came up and hissed at us. I hissed back and it just growled with its ears flat. Masky said to ignore it but I didn't. Even if I had originally wanted to, I wouldn't just because he told me to; I glared it down until I almost tripped over the step into the house.  
Upon entering I was lead down a short hallway and into a room with the other grey masked guy from before and a short blonde that looked like the video game character I had played with once. I snorted at the idea.  
"Who's that?" The blonde asked.  
"The chick who stabbed Jeff." Masky answered as he kept walking through the room, "Stay here." He lifted his hand to stop my continuing behind him. I rolled my eyes and stayed like I was told, he paused and looked back to make sure I wasn't following him before he left and turned down the next hall.  
"So what's your name sweet cheeks?" The blonde was now only a couple feet from myself and looking up with half lidded eyes and a smirk that meant no good. I kept the dead pan I had walked in with and crossed my arms.  
"[Name]. Who the fuck are you two?" I nodded over to the grey-masked-guy with the hood for good measure.  
The blonde grinned, "I'm BEN and that guys Hoody," He shoved his thumb over his shoulder to the guy on the couch, "He doesn't talk though." I nodded lightly and 'HMM'ed. I didn't really give a shit. Not a whole one any way.

I looked at the empty door way Masky left through and then back at the boys and noticed they had game controllers out. I made my way over to the couch and plopped down next to Hoody and picked up the controller on the floor, resuming the game they had been playing, and smirked when I saw what it was. Racing games were literally what I was best at, and apparently which ever controller I picked up, that player was the worst driver ever because I started out in a wall. Hoody scrambled for his own controller and started to resume the race as well.  
"Hey! That's my controller bitch!" He tried to yank it from me but I was to focused on the game to let it slip from my grip,  
"Kid you obviously suck at this game, I'm doing you a favor." He pestered me for a while but eventually just settled down in front of me and watched me lap his friend. I was almost to the finish line on the final lap when Masky came back and got all of our attention.  
"That's her." He said, BEN and I looked over to him and a very tall faceless man; Hoody just took the opportunity to win the game, starting a bitch-fit from BEN.  
The guy looked kind of familiar... *click*  
"Oh hey, you're on posters and stuff right?" I asked, pointing at the tall guy, "Dude I jacked these clothes from had some of you I think... Or one of the others, I dunno." I shrugged to myself. He dropped his head slightly like he was about to face palm but then returned to his previous overly correct posture and continued to 'look' at me. Then his face started to literally stretch and separate from itself in the middle, I kind of just watched. It was cool... He made some demonic hissing noise, I saw it actually strain his neck; I watched the cords move around until the noises stated to sound like words. He sounded like he had two voices and his 'mouth' didn't really love like I thought it was supposed to, but none the less he spoke to me,  
"Was it you that stabbed Jeff?" I shrugged in response, earning a screech from him.  
"Please, just answer him." Masky droned, obviously not amused with any of this. I glanced at BEN and Hoody to see them just watching silently with wide eyes. I sighed, my shoulders dropping along with my face. I drug my hand down it before answering,  
"Yeah, So what? First he walked in on my kill, then he followed me to my hide out and started a fight. Big deal. If you wanted a fight or to try to kill me, you should have done it back there; not wait til you had how ever many people to help you-"  
"Silence human!" Slender Man shrieked in that inhuman voice, even Masky flinched at it. I huffed and crossed my arms.

He walked over to the boys and myself in only a few strides and loomed over me; I just stared at him. His tentacles were flailing bit, but I really just wanted to gut him; I wasn't scared, he wasn't scary, I was bored.  
"You have taken Jeff out of commission, so you will have to take over for him- and when he recovers, you will be his proxy. Understood." He wasn't asking, but who gives a shit, right?  
I Sneered at him and then grinned with a shrug,  
"Shit, sucks to be him, cus y'know, I was gunna head out of town today or tomorrow since the cops are starting to catch on-" He didn't want to listen to me, he just wrapped a tentacle around my neck and started to squeeze.  
"UNDERSTOOD?" He repeated. I rolled my eyes and nodded with effort. He lingered for a moment before leaving out the door way Masky had originally brought me through. I glared as he left.  
Masky left soon after, not that I really cared, he was kind of stuck up- too professional acting.  
"Wanna see him?" I looked over at BEN not getting it, "Jeff. Do you want to see him?"  
"Why would I?"  
"Cus it's fucking funny!" He grinned, "Plus we get to piss him off when you tell him your his new proxy!" He started cackling and i cracked a smirk. Hoody sighed and shook his head before taking my hand and leading me down a couple halls. This place was a lot bigger than I had guessed from the front- there was just more to the back than Id seen and now we were even headed down stairs. When Hoody opened the dark steel door I was greeted by two things, one was the fact that it was a sickeningly bright white that seemed to reflect and intensify the light, and the second was a huge black and grey-red dog -similar to the tabby from earlier- and this surprised the living shit out of me and caused me to yell as I was jumped on and knocked down. Normally dogs loved me, but this thing was snarling and growling like id just stolen a prized steak right out of his starving jaws. Trust me when I say, this dog was NOT starving, he weighed a ton and there was obvious struggle seen by Hoody and what ever other masked guy was trying to help pull the beast off. Why was literally every one in a mask!?  
I heard familiar laughing past all the barking and snarling before a whistle, which ceased all noise and attack from the dog.  
I didnt actually have more than one half-assed bite (this term only in relativity to what I know the mutt could have caused). I stared at the pale hand petting my now tame attacker and heard him chuckling. I dead panned again.  
"Fuck you Jeff." I mono-toned out, causing him to stop mid laugh and sit up to look at me.  
"You're shitting me!" That made me grin, until I noticed the rotting smell and covered my nose with my sleeve,  
"Ew, whats that smell?"  
"S-sorry" The dude with brown hair and a blue mask said, stepping back a bit. Why did he sound so shy? I shrugged it off and just wondered why he apologized any way, I was going to ask when Jeff spoke again,  
"Fucks she doing here!?" He looked accusingly at Hoody even though I'm sure he knew he couldn't or just doesn't talk.  
"Why did you bring her down here Hoody?" The blue masked kid asked in a whisper as he shrunk even more.  
"Yo, every one shut up, and you -fucker- leave them alone." I accused Jeff, getting to my feet. He grabbed the wrap around his waist and tried to glare at me, "I'm here cus Tall-White-and-Slender is basically forcing me to be your fucking proxy cus I beat you in a fucking fight. Dick."  
We had a glare-off until The kid asked my name, I looked over at him, kind of over my shoulder, accept he was more beside me. Really I just lolled my head back more than I needed to and had a rather lazy pose.  
"[Name]. Whats yours?"  
"Jack... Eyeless Jack." He seemed so much more timid than every one else, Even Hoody- but then, I don't think Hoody was timid, just quite for obvious reasons/strike>.  
"How can you see me if you don't have eyes?" Wow, rude. What ever.  
"He doesn't see like us you fucking moron." Jeff answered as he got off the table and started towards the door with his dog,  
"Thanks for the patch job or what ever, I guess." He kind of mumbled the last part.

Something clicked in my head as he walked off. There were no voices in my head. There hadn't been since I walked in and Jeff wasn't so crazy acting or looking; I mean, he looked the same physically, but... meh, he was different.  
"What're you thinking about?" Jack was closer now and Hoody had apparently left while I was in my own head again; my contemplation couldn't have been more obvious.  
"No ones crazy." I said under my breath, not really sure if that's what I wanted to say.  
"What?"  
"I said... No one's crazy, and I don't know why." He shifted awkwardly and started towards the door, glancing back at me, "You know what i'm talking about?"  
"Yeah," I got the hint at the glance and followed him back up the stairs and wherever he was leading me,  
"it's the house." cue confusion on my part, "It uh, changes us I guess? I'm not real sure I can explain it, but its almost like a sedative."  
I shrugged, it made as much since as anything else I guess. Better to just accept it.  
"Hey" I questioned as I leaned against the counter opposite the fridge Jack was rummaging through, "Where did Slender go off to any way?"  
"Probably to the well, or to patrol the area."  
"Well?"  
Jack straightened up and slammed the fridge closed with something saggy and sopping in blood in hand, "Yeah, there's a well that acts like a portal, er, like the Bermuda Triangle? That's kind of how we get places we cant walk." He through what ever piece of meat he had into the microwave -also coated in dried blood and smelling of rot- and turned it on.  
"How do you have electricity and not get-"  
"Generators." He answered before I could finish.  
"-noticed..." I trailed off the end of my sentence before sighing. "So, next question. Fuck do I gotta do as a proxy any way?"

"What ever the hell I say." Jeff entered the room, still lacking a shirt of any kind, and rummaged around a cabinet.   
"Pfft, great." He basically ignored me.  
It was quite for a long moment before he moaned and banged his head against the wall,  
"I thought BEN got foooood~" He groaned.  
I snickered at him, causing him to tun his head and glare at me, shutting the cabinet and heading back out,  
"Fuck you bitch." He stopped before leaving the next room and turned back to Jack and I, "You know what, since you have to do my bidding any way, go steal food... Take Jack -or who ever the fuck wants to go with you- and they'll show you I guess. JUST GET SOMETHING FUCKING EDIBLE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Are you aware of how long a stab wound to the abdominal takes place at best? Two hole fucking months! That's how long I've been Jeff's play thing! No matter what he says, I've got to do it, no matter how menial! Masky has to pretty much translate everything Slender yells says to me, usually telling me to clean up my attitude or stop bitching about something or stop fighting with Jeff.  
E.J. said it took him a long time to learn Slender's screeches, and that he still isn't entirely sure what a lot of them are, but hes really sweet, like really sweet. I wonder why he ended up a 'creepy pasta', that's what BEN said they were, but then the whole cannibal and grey-back skin would answer if I ever asked.

"Why the hell is it Taking Jeff so fucking long to get betteeeerrrrrr?" I whined to Smile. Once Jeff isn't around to tell him what to do, hes a good dog. I've always liked dogs, and they've always liked me.  
"He isn't as young as he used to be. You human killers are still able to die." That got my attention, Smile sighed at me knowing he would have to delve further into a rather obvious thing, "Pastas like my self and Slender are immortal, Even Hoody is immortal, but human pasta's like Tim-"  
"Tim?"  
"It's Masky's name."  
"...Oh."  
"Like he and you, and Jack; you all can die just as easily as any normal person. You all are normal people- to an extent."  
I sighed and resumed petting the dog's head and stroking down his back idly. I wasn't sure why I had just assumed they would all live forever. It actually hurt a little, a cramping in my chest almost, to think about any one in the house being gone forever. I groaned as I thought about Jeff being gone; even though 97% of all communication between us is bickering or full out fighting, it would still suck for him to be gone. Boring at least.

"Fuck, I didn't even say anything yet!" I bent my head back over the arm of the couch I had claimed for the moment to see Jeff leaning on the door way with a pissy look to his face. He had his normal white hoodie with all the shitty stitch jobs on and those dumb black slacks. He always woe the same bull shit.  
"What do you want now Jeff?"  
He rolled his eyes and curled his bottom lip between his teeth before whistling loud and short- He called Smile to him.  
I quickly spun to sit upright after Smile jumped down off of my chest  
"You're not going out, are you???" My eyes were widened a bit, but nothing like his; just a week and a half ago I'd kicked his cut and a stitch came out and he bled all over his under shirt. He yelled at me for three literal hours over it!  
"No," Okay, so what then? I eye him suspiciously, "Come with me though." More points to the weird scale. When was Jeff ever this calm? Like ever? ESPECIALLY TO ME!

He walked me through the house and out the back, vaguely I noticed no one else was home- or it seemed that way at least. He walked Smile and I out into the woods until I couldn't see the house any more,  
"Jeff-"  
"What [Name]?" He sounded really annoyed, but that's honestly the first time I've ever heard him say my name instead of some variation of 'moron' or 'bitch'.  
"You know Slender Man won't be thrilled if you kill me. You'll have to take up the cleaning I do too." I smirked a bit, but not entirely secure on what ever situation this was. He stopped and started to turn towards me, but then stopped and waved me off before rubbing his forehead.  
"Just... Just shut up for fuck's sake. I Just want to show you something"  
"What?"  
"Oh my god just shut up and let me show you!"  
Yeah, I shut up. To confusing, better to just wait for it I guess. He really only walked Smile and myself for a couple more yards before I noticed a lot of the trees had cuts and dents in them.  
"Uh... Jeff?"  
WOOSH!  
A glinting, overly cleaned knife whizzed by my head and 'THUNNNNGGG'ed into a tree not a foot away. Yep, now my eyes looked like Jeff's but only for a moment before my face contorted into a snarl and I pulled out the knife I still had -I had pretty much claimed it even though it had Jeff's name carved in the wooden handle like all the others- and posed to take him on... But he just stood there looking at me.  
"Throwing knives."  
"Wh-..."  
"I'm gunna show you how to throw knives.. Moron." A gave a sort of lop-sided smile, he was trying to be nice, so I figured why not? At least I was getting something cool out of this- and he might get a better partner out of this if I learned how.  
He rolled his eyes at me and held the knife by the tip,  
"Just watch, okay?" Then he looked to the slight side and almost just as instantly threw the knife, seconds later the sound of it sticking into a tree was all that broke the silence of the woods. He repeated with two other knives before going to yank them out of the trees. I grabbed the one near me and went to give it to him,  
"Might as well hold onto it. It's your turn." He stepped aside to let me try; It looked really easy, so What did I have to worry about?  
I flipped the knife till I was holding the tip of the blade and flung it at a tree... only to have it fly awkwardly and smack broad side and fall to the ground, sticking haphazardly in the dirt. My whole face turned red as Jeff cackled at how awful that was. Smile huffed and started to trot back towards the house clearly done with this endeavor.  
"HAAAHAHAHA~! DID YOU EVEN AIM!?"  
"Fuck you Jeff!" The next knife was thrown right at him, he jumped out of the way, clutching his side as he did; I think more out of fear of it getting stabbed again rather than actual pain. We held each other's glare for a long moment before I huffed and ust crossed my arms, refusing to look at him any longer.

I heard him moving along the fallen leaves on the ground trying to find the knife, which he did pretty quickly, and then came back over to me and got behind me.  
"Chill out [Name] just let me..." He trailed off as he started placing my fingers on the blade the right way - completely different than how I'd had them- Then he held my wrist and positioned it to be thrown, then my legs to a proper stance. Literally nothing I had done was right, but I actually wasn't even thinking of the knives any more. I was just wondering why he was doing this. He could watch me struggle and hate life for hours if he wanted to  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"So you fucking learn, what kind of a retarded ass question-"  
"No I mean... Why not let me struggle?"  
...  
...  
"Because I don't want to sit out here all fucking night." he stepped away and looked me over before nodding. I didn't get it for a half second but once I did I looked back at the tree behind the awkwardly thrown knife and beamed the knife at it. I missed.  
The knife chipped a tree yards away though.  
"Jesus fuck." He mumbled as he face palmed. I just chuckled a bit, half at him and half at what i'd done, as I readied the next knife,  
"Sorry... Still new, remember?"

 

We ended up practicing for a little over an hour before I heard his stomach make inhuman noises and busted up in laughter.  
"Guess your stomach dictates again, doesn't it?" He grumbled something, but really let the argument-to-be alone.  
"What the fuck ever.... Just keep practicing when you get the chance." He grabbed the knives closest to him and started back to the house. I grabbed the remaining and then started back myself.  
When we got back, BEN and E.J. were back and in an argument over something.

"Guys, shut up and help me cook and I'll feed you before Jeff~" I teased, knowing Jeff was in the next room and that it'd piss him off. Proven by the 'HEY!'. BEN snickered and rushed into the kitchen, Jack was still petty flustered over what ever the argument was about and lolled behind. I stopped him and wrapped my arms around him,  
"Jack?"  
".........What?"  
"You know what."  
"It's no big deal."  
"Hnnnng~" :


	4. Chapter 4

I stood out in the woods, practicing my throwing technique, with Eyeless Jack a couple yards behind me. He decided to come with me today, he did sometimes when Slender didn't send him off or he when he wasn't looking for a bite to eat. I flung another knife into the tree I had cut target circles into after a long moment of aiming; it hit the bulls eye. I had been practicing for over a month, and actually, I was kind of irritated that Jeff wouldn't take with him when Slender sent him out. I mean, I had been forced to pick up his slack when he wasn't able to go at all, and now I was reduced to being a house maid? It just irritated me to no end; I wasn't exactly perfect at this yet, having to aim for longer than I would be bl to in the field, but being able to do this as easy as Jeff shouldn't have been a make or break deal... and even with the sedative nature of the house, I wanted to kill some one.

"It's to bad Slender didn't make you my proxy [Name]." Jack mentioned as I sighed to myself from my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder at him.  
"Well," He continued, getting my curiosity, "you're precise with the things you do; you aim for a long time even though I see you already have the knife in it's right place to be thrown, but you make sure it'll hit the bulls eye every time. Jeff isn't like that, He just goes crazy with what he does."  
"Jack." I Cut him off, "I'm not normally like this."  
"Oh..." He looked down and away from me. I turned towards him fully now; He under stood what I meant, that the house made me this nice to him, that I was telling him I actually was more like Jeff in the field. But that wasn't 100% true; Jeff was a full blown psychopath, I was just the girl with tendencies, I still knew what I was doing.  
"I just thought we could ask Slender if you could go on a run with me this time... Since Jeff never takes you out."  
I smiled a bit and carefully made my way over to the boy.  
"Jack?" He jumped a bit and whipped his head around to face me, "We can go if you want."  
I kissed his jaw line, since the blue mask he always wore didn't go that far back and he had his hood down, and then almost leaped away to go get my Jeff's knives. I grinned like Mr.Bigmouth -I found out that's the name of the cat i'd seen the first day- at the thought of getting out and especially of getting a kill in finally. 

 

I took my gloves off and stuck my hand in the pool of blood surrounding the man's body, it had been to long since i'd been able to revel in blood it felt amazing, and still warm. I started to chuckle, then laugh, then it elevated into a cackle of a witch... The voiced were back now that I was away from the house, They were all laughing and dancing in my head too, happy to see the marvelous red, such a beautiful color~  
I looked over to see Jack eating some organ out of the man, his mask was lifted to be able to do so.  
"Do it!"  
"Do it, just go on~"  
"Do it bitch!"  
"Get it over with..."  
"Go on"  
"DO IT!"  
The were all yelling at me, i'd stopped laughing to hear them, they were right, the voices were always right. I should just do it.  
I reached over with my bloodied hand and took Jack's mask off, with the other, I moved his hands away from his face along with the meat. He made some questioning noise that might have been the start of a noise, or maybe it was a startled one, but I didn't really care. My lips were secured over his; I felt him freeze up and I chuckled into the kiss but didn't leave yet. I was about to when e started kissing back. I grinned a bit and started kissing him harder

[bloop~ time skip because the author is mean :3]

 

The sedated feeling of the house hit me way before we actually got to it, so I was already calmed down and back to what the guys would consider normal for me, the voices were quite now too. It was awkwardly quite when the sedation took both Eyeless Jack and I and it stayed that way for a while. When the house was in view, I decided to speak up,  
"Doing anything for Halloween?" He jumped a little and turned to me as we walked,  
"I-er, uh, wh-what?" He stumbled over his words.  
"Halloween is a fun killing day for me. I get to be seen and no one will know any thing because i'm in disguise and they think it's some kind of show. It's great. Wanna come?"  
"Uh... Sure." He sounded like he resigned to it, not really in a bad way, but more like he wanted to make an excuse to not do something he wanted to do but couldn't and just accepted it. His shoulders looked more relaxed now too, well, until we saw Masky waiting by the door. I groaned when I saw him.  
'Fucking Masky... GAWD, what does he want?' I couldn't help thinking, but we made our way to him with out a change of pace.

"Jack, there's blood on your mask. That's unlike you." He jumped and started to rub the mask blindly -no pun intended- before I grinned and licked my thumb to wipe off the spot we'd missed while cleaning up ourselves. He let out a whine like he didn't want my help but it was kind of already to late.  
I could feel Masky's stare intensify but I really didn't give a shit.

"Jack, go inside, I need to speak with [Name]." I could feel the sneer fall onto my face; all my weight shifted to one leg in resignation. Jack rushed inside, glancing back at me before going in and shutting the door behind him. Poor guy.  
"Fuck do you want Tim?" On some level I think it bothered him that I used his real name, but he was always so ... robotic. The only one close to him was Hoody and maybe Slender, but even that was more business-like.  
"Jeff hasn't come back since you left with Jack this morning. Do you have any idea where he's gone off to?" He sounded so condescending! I rolled my eyes and started into the house, only to have him block the door way,  
"Mask, no, I don't fucking know. I haven't seen him in a while. I haven't seen him since I woke the fuck up, now leave me the hell alone!"  
At that point I was not only yelling at some one hire ranked than me, but I shoved him out of the way and made my way inside. I was about to slam the door shut but stopped to yell one last thing,  
"Marble Hornet!? Observer my ass! GO STING SOME ONE ELSE FUCK FACE!"  
I think BEN tried to talk to me, I know he jumped off of the couch and chased me up the stairs till I slammed my bedroom door in his face at least, but if he said anything, I don't know what it was. Jeff wasn't in the room, but that was to be expected after what Masky told me. I had to share a room with him because I was his proxy and because the only other bed room was rotted out with a hole in the roof.  
I ripped off my striped jacket and flung it into a corner of the room, the blood would probably stain if it hadn't already but I didn't care. Masky always put me in a bad mood, but why did he think I had something to do with Jeff being gone? He was gone a lot now! WHO FUCKING CARED!?  
I flung myself onto my bed and curled up around my pillow before screaming into it. It took only about a half hour for me to fall asleep, and only because I was so angry and it always took longer when I was angry, but I was exhausted so I slept none the less.  
When I awoke in my dream, Smile was there; Instantly I was less angry and the blackness around us turned into a small clearing in the woods where red flowers quickly grew and bloomed. It looked like we were in a pol of blood and if Smile didn't look so serious, I might have believed this was a dream meant to be dreamed.  
"Smile? Whats wrong?" My voice wavered in the way that dreams alter your voice, the worry in my voice saturated the air and I knew it.  
"Smile?" He wouldn't answer me, just stare in an angry way; I could feel myself start to tear up and get angry because he wouldn't. My flowers started to catch fire one by one, and then clutch by clutch, until we were both engulfed in fire.  
"Why wont you talk to me!? Why is every one angry with me!?"  
He started to snarl and then took a step, extringuishing the fire of his will, not mine. Behind him, through the smoke, Something started to show itself. A mask? I was more than confused an felt like I was drowning because of my tears -I must have been crying in real life too- and then we were at the bottom of the ocean with the mask with painted black tears on it behind Smile.  
"E.J.?"  
"You're acting like you don't know."  
I snarled at the dog and lunged at him,  
"Why are you being such a Dick!? Just tell me!" He turned into smoke and then reappeared behind me and sat down like any normal dog.  
"What's on your mind right now [Name]?" I stared confused at him, obviously what was on my mind right now was this dream, bu I knew that's not what he meant.  
"WHO, [NAME]." I didn't say anything.  
"I can tell you who's thinking about you right now. But I'm sure you can guess. I bet every one is right now. I wonder who actually cares where Jeff is, Did you wonder?"  
"Shut up Smile! You're with him so whats it matter? I haven't seen him all day and he avoids the shit out of me! WHY SHOULD I CARE WHERE HE IS!?"  
"You never answered me." He said in a much to calm voice and I snarled, choking on the water we were submerged in.  
"Jack and Jeff you heartless mutt, you knew that." It felt like water was filling my lungs, but at the same time it didn't. It felt like there was a weight on my chest and it was getting hard to breath.  
"Why Both?"  
"Because!  
"WHY. BOTH."  
"I DON'T KNOW!"

I woke up with a jolt, having been to hard to breath, and almost screamed. Jeff was sitting on my chest with a knife held above his head and aimed at me. Every thing was blurry, but I knew it was him. It felt like he was shaking; I wiped away the tears to see him half snarling at me,  
"GO TO SLEEP!"  
Neither of us moved for a long moment. Why did he look like that?! Why did he have to look so fucking hurt!? It wasn't fair, I hadn't done anything wrong! New tears filled the spaces i'd cleared from the old ones.  
"It's not fair." I half whimpered out before shoving my head backwards into the cot that was my bed. He was going to kill me, and then that wouline. I didn't care. All the problems would cease to exist and the house would go back to normal and no one would be angry at me any more.  
Jeff started to growl and then I felt his weight shift and the knife plunged deep into the the space on the bed next to my head. My eyes shot open and looked at the metal before switching to a receeding Jeff. He'd gotten off and went over to his bed, shooing the now woken up Smile off of it.  
"Take that thing and go stay in Jack's room." He was facing the wall and pulled his hood up over his head, "Don't come back in here or i'll fucking kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

Slender started making Jeff take me with him on kills, He attacked people so violently and it was a bit of a competition between us to see which of us was better, often ending up in us arguing and fighting among ourselves and we would come home with fresh cuts and bruises. BEN had, at first, joked that they were from fucking, but they had continuously gotten worse and now I was in the infirmary again with a slit wrist. Jack was wrapping my wrist with new gauze; Jeff how ever was currently at the mercy of Slender Man.  
"[Name]..."  
"?"  
"This has been going on for almost a month..."  
"So? It's a lot of fun sometimes." I smiled at him, to which he just sighed. Jack didn't kill people, just scare the shit out of them and take organs to eat later, so how Jeff and I -and the other murderers around here- could just do this like it was nothing, scared him sometimes. Well, this version of him. Out side of the house's effect, he wasn't so shy, he was a bit like Masky, but not as bad. So I guess more like Hoody?  
"If you say so..."  
I lifted his mask, which is something he usually didn't let me do in the house unless we were both in his room and the door was locked with the windows closed -which made it hard to see since he only had a shitty desk lamp- but right now he wasn't opposing much, just kind of stiff and scared.  
"Don't freak out." I almost whispered before kissing him, he didn't hesitate in kissing me back this time. It was short but sweet, not something you expect from a pair of killers, but then it was E.J. after all.  
"[Name], remember when BEN and I got in that huge argument?" I nodded, it had been weird since Jack didn't really ever argue or fight with any one, "It was over you."  
"Me?"  
"He accused me of having a crush on you..."  
"uh, do you?" It seemed like a weird question since he just kissed me back.  
"I, uh.... I think it's more than a crush now." He had gradually gotten quieter so that it was only a whisper at the end, but I had heard it. I smile and lifted his mask all the way off since it had only been lifted enough for his mouth before; he really was eyeless, just black holes in his head and dark tan skin, like tanned leather, but more 'dead' looking. How was he a human pasta?  
"Good." I said before kissing him again, but it wasn't so sweet, it was more adult than that. I could physically feel him relax this time.

A slamming door caused us to stop, it had been the door to the room we were in. Who had been there? And why?  
I shrugged and pulled my jacket back on, making sure the sleeve covered my wrist and headed upstairs with Jack.  
"What happened to Jeff?" I didn't even care who asked me, it just irritated me, I whipped around and snarled,  
"Why don't you fucking ask him? Why does every one ask me when he throws a fit!? I'm not his baby sitter!"  
"No, you're his proxy." That voice was Masky, "And a pretty shitty one if you don't know him yet."  
I visibly settled down as I stared at Masky; he wasn't really wrong, I should know him better than this by now, but shit, all we do is fight and try to kill each other. A whimper made me turn my head back to see Jack comforting Sally. Shit. I just yelled at a little girl. Fuck me right?  
I sighed and then knelt down to Sally's height along with Jack,  
"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to-"  
"I know... He gets mad when we mention you too."  
Jack and I glanced at each other slightly but I decided to change the subject,  
"C'mon, do you wanna help me make a cake for dessert? You can pick what we have for dinner tonight too."  
She grinned huge, "PASTA~!"

"That's still not funny!" BEN hollered from his room, it made me snicker. 

 

Jeff refused to come to come out of his room, like a child. After a while, I rose from the table and set my half cold plate down for Smile and made a fresh one to take with me. I knew some of the guy were watching but I didn't feel like answering the unasked question.  
I made my way to Jeff's room and turned the handle, it wasn't locked, but he never really locked it. We all just knew he'd impale us if we opened it. A knife blew by my leg and stuck into the wall across the hall,  
"BEN, how many times do I have to tel you to stay the fuck out?" He had his hoody kind of just piled on top of his face instead of on, it was a little silly looking and made me chuckle a bit under my breath. I saw him tense up at the noise and then reach for the piece of clothing slowly. I'd already made my way to his bed side by the time he looked at me and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME THE FUCK BACK IN HERE! WHAT THE HELL IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT!?" I rolled my eyes and shifted to one foot.  
"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you don't come out for dinner dude." I set the plate down on his night stand and looked around the room, it had gotten messier and there were a couple holes in the walls now. Well, more holes than there already was from his tantrums.  
"What the hell have you been doing in here Jeff!"  
"None of your mother fucking business." He refused to look my direction. This was more than annoying.  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M HERE IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE JEFF, IF YOU ONT LOOK THE FUCK AT ME, I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR GOD DAMNED THROAT OUT! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GOD DAMNED PROBLEM WITH ME!?" He didn't say anything but glared at me. He did what I told him to, he didn't argue, he didn't refuse, he just didn't want to. I think the fact that he didn't want to made it worse, and I teared up a bit, I don't even know why, but I knew what mad was, so I switched to that from what ever feeling that was. I didn't know what to do... So... I hit him. I hit him where I had stabbed him the first time, It was healed now and there was a scar, I knew, but I did it. I didn't wait for his reaction, I just an away, not to my room, but right out of the house and past the well. I didn't know where I was running but I think my feet did, because eventually I made it back to the abandoned building I had been staying at before I moved into the Pasta house. Or what was left of it at least. Apparently some punks had burned it down.

I walked into the shell of the house and into what used to be a living room and sat with my legs pulled to my chest. I don't know how long I was there, but at some point, I fell asleep

[sorry this is short, but the next part will be in Jeff's POV]


	6. SMUT

[[JEFF'S POV]]   
It hurt like holy fuck when she hit me, I knew she was heavy handed when she hit, but FUCK! If she were literally any one else I would have just fucking killed her, I want to fucking kill her, but at the same time I don't. I did what she told me to so why the hell did she start crying!? WHY DID SHE EVEN HIT ME!?  
I saw BEN and Hoody out side the door when she ran away and growled at them; they got the hint and scrambled to run away. I stayed on my bed for a while, just staring at the plate of food, before Smile's bark got my attention. I still don't get why he does that sometimes when he can just talk.  
"What?" He didn't answer me, I guess he thought I should just read his mind or some how presumed I magically obtained said ability. Stupid fucking dog. I sneered at him but he just growled and hopped up on my bed and faced away from me.  
"You're so helpful."  
"No, you're just stupid."  
"Jack ass."  
"Moron."  
I quit after that, and not long after I heard him snoring, so he was either on a hunt or just fucking around in dreams again. Either way I didn't care. I picked up the plate of food and took the fork out of the spaghetti, eyeing it suspiciously before my actual hunger got the better of me and ate it. It wasn't bad, nothing [Name] did was ever bad.  
'I bet her kissing isn't bad either.' I mentally slapped myself for letting another thought like that enter my head. I'd followed her a few times to see how she was advancing with the knife throwing stuff, but Jack had been with her half the time, so I never came out. I stopped following her when I saw her kiss him.  
Of course she would like him better! She couldn't see him! She couldn't see the almost grey skin he had, or that he had pits for eyes, or that his teeth weren't normal. But she could see me; see the bleached, burned skin all over, see the long cut on my face, the burned off eye lids that were no longer in existence, the charred hair that took forever to start growing again, and even then grew in darker than it used to be. I remember what I used to look like, I used to look like her, to look normal. Why would she even look at some one who looked like me any way!?  
I started growling to myself, sick of my own thoughts. I hate being home, this place makes me sane and it drives me further in-FUCKING-SANE! Smile whacked me with his overly fluffy tail to shut me up. I rolled my eyes and tossed my hoody at him as I got up, earning a huff from him but nothing more. I slipped my shoes on and headed out; either I could kill people or just walk around, it didn't really matter at this point, I just didn't want to be in there any more.

 

I ended up jumping down the well and ending up in some bull shit small town, one of those places that every one gets off the street at 8pm, types. I wondered down the street until I came across a party store in full October swing. It only just hit me that Halloween was tomorrow. Lots of annoying little shits dressing up as me to get fucking candy. Liu crossed my mind for an instant and it pissed me off; We used to go trick or treating together, but I didn't want to remember. I punched the reflection of myself in the shop window, effectively breaking the glass. Who the hell still has glass windows? Most were polyglass or what ever hard ass bull shit they were making them out of now. A mask caught my eye though... I grabbed it. It looked like some one took a cannibal mask and mixed it with swimming goggles, painted it toxic green and put thick black tiger stripes all over it.  
Every one else covered their face, why shouldn't I get a mask too? I took it and started to run when I saw people coming. Killing some one might have made me calm down or see how stupid looking the mask actually was, but I didn't do that, and I didn't see how stupid it was until I was back in my room.  
I groaned and tossed the stupid shit under my bed.

"[Name] back yet?" I asked Smile who was awake now, but still on my bed.  
"No. She's being self destructive." He seemed more than done with bull shit right now. I guessed he had fucked with her in her dreams again, but as far as I knew, he hadn't ever done it while she was away from the house- I knew how crazy she could get out side of it's effects.  
"Destructive how?"  
"It's Halloween Jeff. Shes on a killing spree as 'Jane The Killer' " He scoffed at what she had apparently called herself,  
"She's got a mask like Masky and dressed as the female version of you, Jeff."

I started to bust out laughing, how ridiculous was that? Wait, Halloween was now? Where the fuck had that stupid well sent me?! [hurdur time zonesss]

 

I finally found that stupid mother fucking bitch and what do I find?! Shes covered in blood in a short white dress, a wig of black hair, black stilettos that went up over her knees, and that dumb fucking mask.... probably not as dumb as the shit was wearing, but I couldn't let any one see me, not right now. All of this might have actually been fucking hot if she wasn't with Eyeless fucking Jack.  
He had on some trench coat covered in blood splatters. My blood boiled, I could tell by the splatters that he hadn't even killed for that blood, he was letting [Name] kill in public and just baby sitting her. Him getting caught and killed didn't bother me, but now I was more than a little pissed. I had on a black zip up jacket and blue jeans right now, knives in every possible place I could think to put them; I yanked out one from each front jacket pocket, ripping them open in the process, and flung them both at Jack. One split the side of his mask just under his left eye and the other dug into his right shoulder. I hadn't aimed much, but that was close enough. [Name] stopped her laughing and spun to look at Jack at he stumbled backwards into the wooden fence they were walking in front of; people started running away from the fight-to-be, mother grabbing small children, a couple of teens trying to film us on their phones. I'd just kill them later.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She screeched at me, I just pulled out another knife from my waist band and an at her; fuck what ever emotion I had towards her because I was gunna slit her fucking throat!

She pulled a knife out of her boot and parried mine. She whipped out another one from I don't even know where probably the other boot and tried to stab me but I grabbed her wrist. I pulled back my blade and went to swipe at he throat but she ducked and head-butted me in the stomach.  
"MOTHER FUCKER!"  
She jumped a bit when I yelled,  
"JEFF!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
We ended up fighting like we never had before; deep gashes very close to deadly areas, we were literally going to fight until one of us died... er, well, until something ripped us away from each other.

I glared over to see Jack with Hoody, Masky, and a very pissed off Slender Man.  
"Slender, if you don't drop me RIGHT FUCKING NOW, I SWEAR TO WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU BELIEVE IN, I SWEAR TO FUCKING ZALGO, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"  
[Name] was struggling to get out of his grip just as much as I was, some where in the back of my mind I smirked- she was almost my equal in every thing, even disregard for Slendy.

 

Fighting the whole way back, Slender Man kept us in his grasp and then locked us in my room like children who had misbehaved. I chucked the now ruined jacket into a corner and sat on my bed with out much care, I didn't remove the mask though, the eye holes were tented like sunglasses so no one could see where I was looking.  
I looked down at myself, covered in my own and [Name]'s blood with rips all over my under shirt. I didn't care. I looked over to her though, she had more blood on her than I did; I hadn't noticed in the dark of the street, but apparently she had painted her skin with something to make it look white and the blood was making it smear. Why had she even dressed as me? To get me in trouble instead of herself? But then why the dress, She could have just as easily -if not more so- gotten a hoody and black pants.  
"Why did you dress as me?"  
"Why did you wear a stupid mask?" She retorted quicker than I thought she would. Her voice wasn't strong, it had always been strong and defiant when she talked to me, now it just sounded broken. Because I'd attacked her lover boy. FUCK I HATE HER SO FUCKING MUCH!  
... But I didn't.

I ripped the mask off, fucking up the buckle on the back so it was now unusable and threw it at the corner she was content staring at. She jumped really bad and let out a whimper. She had had her arms up in front of her but now she looked like she was trying to pull into herself; she turned more towards the wall she was leaning on and her head even further until she was fully facing it. Fuck this.  
I shot up to my feet, causing my gashes to bleed more, and took long strides over to her until I was towering over her. I gripped her face and made her look at me,  
"WHY SHOULD I LOOK AT YOU IF YOU WONT LOOK AT ME!?"  
She sniffed behind the mask but stayed silent. I could feel her trying not to shake. I snarled and ripped the mask off her and tossed it next to mine to see her eyes red and puffy. She hadn't just started crying, she had been for a while. I looked into her eyes, for what I wasn't really sure; fear? affection? hate? I don't know, probably all and none of that at the same time.  
"I-" She choked on her words. No, she wasn't going to do that, I gripped her jaw tighter and got her to stifle a whimper as more tears fell,  
"I do look for you." She squeaked. This thing in front of me wasn't [Name]. She wasn't the responsible girl I lived with and she wasn't the crazy bitch I hunted with. She wasn't bold or controlling or anything but small. She was just... Small. I let go of her face and took a step back.  
"I kept looking for you, but you kept fucking hiding, Jeff, What the fuck was I supposed to do?"  
She was facing me now at least, holding her arms, but facing me.  
"NOT LIKE HIM!" I screamed at her. I didn't mean to, and I didn't even know I said it out loud until I had already said it. Instantly I shut up and stood stark still. She kind of just gawked at me.  
"Wha-"  
"Nothing."  
I started back to my bed but she grabbed my arm and rushed in front of me, she looked more than serious,  
"I swear to god Jeff, If you don't tell me what the hell you're thinking...." She trailed off, I knew what she meant, but I just I ,AUGH!  
"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS FUCK AROUND WITH JACK ALL THE TIME! I FUCKING HATE HIM! I DIDN'T USED TO, BUT I DO MOTHERFUCKING NOW!" I grabbed her arms and shook her once, "DO YOU EVEN FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW GOD DAMNED I HATE EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT!? WHAT MAKES YOU SO FUCKING SPECIAL!? WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL!?" She looked away for a moment but I wouldn't let her, "LOOK AT ME!"  
She did, but she frowned,  
"He talks to me... and He doesn't hide, and tell's me what he wants..."  
I stared at her for a moment, there was blood on her face, it went over the scar on her cheek I gave her. Literally all I ever do is hurt her.  
"Yeah, fine." I gave up and let her go, sitting on my bed again, "Go see if he's okay I guess." I rested my forehead on my index and thumb and propped them on my knee to hold my head up. I couldn't see her now, but I expected her to leave and go get him. It's what any sane person would do.  
Something on my cheek made me jump; She was touching the scars I had carved into them, my eternal smile. A ghost of a smile on her own face, it was mostly a worried face, but it was still a smile and i'd take that over her tears any day,  
"You're an idiot." What?  
Then she kissed me. Okay, fully confused now, but what ever, I went with it. I kissed her back and she pushed me down lightly on the bed; I grinned a bit and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer.

She was pretty much straddling me like this. I noticed she took off that ridiculous looking wig and half cursed my not having eye lids. If she opened her eyes, she'd probably be weirded out and stop. I really didn't want her to stop, literally the last thing I wanted was for her to stop, or move away at all. She started kissing me harder, like something off a movie, and pressed her hips against mine.  
Never in my life had I blushed, what a gay thing to do, but jesus fuck my face felt really hot. Finally though, she pulled away and pretty much sat in my lap. I had no words. Her lips were a little swollen and she had half lidded eyes when she looked at me. The way she was sitting on me, I knew she could feel how hard I was. She giggled a bit, I guess feeling it, or just because I knew my face must have been fully red now, and started unzipping her boots. I looked over her body while she did, the way she twisted to get to them, how tight the dress she was wearing was and how it hugged her body even with the rips id put in it.  
I ran my hands up from her knees to her hips, in the process pushing her dress further up than her separated legs already had. I laugh-snorted when I saw her underwear- She punched me in the chest and tried not to laugh as well,  
"F-fuck you Jeff!" She was grinning really lop sided, trying not to smile or laugh, "They're comfy as shit, you dick head." She was chuckling now, along with myself. Her under wear was -instead of something sexy to go with the dress- pale bubblegum pink with a big red heart on the front that said 'hug me' with outstretched arms and a goofy cartoon face. I grinned and sat up to kiss her again. I reached behind her and unzipped the dress while doing so, I was half surprised she was taking off my shirt, but more so that she was actually touching my skin. I never really thought any one would, but then, we're all fucking crazy here.  
She started grinding on me and I couldn't stop myself, I bit her lip; instead of yelling, she moaned. Fucking score. I backed away from her long enough for her to get my shirt off and toss it away and for me to do the same to her, instantly attacking her neck as soon as both were discarded. She clawed m shoulder with one hand as she undid my pants with the other- kay, she's obviously not new to this. puller her dress off and pushed her so that her head hit my pillow and now I was over top of her and taking off my pants. I grinned and leaned down to her, biting her collar bone and then kissing it, repeating the process down her body, her squirming and mewling was making me throb, but shit, she was so fucking defiant all the time, this might actually be the only chance I ever get to mess with her like this. I bit her hip bone and she bucked at me and started busting up laughing; holy shit shes fucking ticklish.  
I ended up torturing her with tickles until she ended up back in my lap and kissing me to make me stop. I unclipped the stupid strapless bra that was way to tight, that had gone with the strapless dress, and tossed it haphazardly and started groping her chest.  
"Jeff~" She whispered into my hear, her hot breath giving me goose bumps, "I do love you you know." Sh chuckled because i'd frozen, "You crazy fuck." She kissed one of my 'smile scars' and slid her hand down into my boxers, gripping the head of my dick and pressing down, duplicating the feeling of entering her as she ground her hips against my dick as she gave me a hand job. My breathing started to pick up more than I wanted it to; I had tried to stay in control of myself until now, but I just couldn't any more. I slammed her down on the bed and ripped her goofy underpants off before my own and started finger fucking her while she got me off. We both groaned and pressed against each other; She called my name and that was it. I pulled my fingers out of her and gripped her wrist to the point I knew I was bruising it and held it above her head while slamming into her, causing her whole body to jolt. I grabbed her other wrist and put it above her head so I could hold both with one hand and grab the back of her knee with the other. She moaned when I thrust into her, pressing her body lose to mine. Admittedly I'd raped a couple girls before, but none of them ever looked happy like she did. I watched her intently, memorizing every detail; how her stomach muscles tightened under me, the cords in her neck moving in strain when she threw her head back, the way hr breasts bounced when I collided with her, how she would rotate her hips when I hit the right spot inside of her.  
She was panting heavily as she moaned and gasped. I grabbed her up and twisted her so that she was on her hands and knees in front of me before continuing fucking her. I grinned as she got louder because now I was getting as deep as I could and she was loving it. I leaned over her and bit her neck, hard; I didn't know it would push her over the edge and make her cum, but I was glad I did it. She looked over her shoulder at me, a glazed over look behind half lidded eyes and she grinned,  
"Ch-eater." She panted. I grinned and continued fucking her brains out; just because I wanted to, I clawed down her back. Jack would know she was mine, all of her belonged to me and I was going to make him understand that one way or another.

I kissed her shoulder after cumming and grinned against it.  
"Jack's gunna be pretty pissed~"  
She rolled her eyes at me,  
"You're a jerk."  
"Yeah, but you said yourself that you loved me too."


End file.
